This application is a 371 of PCT/AT99/00218 filed on Sep. 8, 1999, which claims priority to Austrian application A1533/98 filed on Sep. 10, 1998.
The invention relates to a cleaning device for the wings of sliding windows or doors which comprise at least two wings, an inner and an outer one, overlapping each other by their front ends in the closed position, and which have edge sections embracing a glasswork of the wings, with at least the outer wing being configured as a sliding wing mounted to be displaceable in a stationary framework, and with a respective cleaning ledge being attached at the front-end edge section facing the inner wing, as well as stationarily on the stationary framework on the outer side of the outer sliding wing close to the front end thereof, if the latter is in the closed position, facing the outer sliding wing, each cleaning ledge comprising at least one wiper ledge of a length corresponding to the height of the glasswork of the associated wing as well as a cleaning liquid duct connected to a supply duct.
To clean the external sides of fixedly installed windows which cannot be opened in modern buildings, various automatic cleaning devices have already been suggested, cf. e.g. EP-A-709 054 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,384. In this instance, special section rails must be provided in the region of the stationary framework which in addition to fastening the glass panes, support an undercarriage for movable cleaning devices which comprise the elements required for cleaning the glass panes, such as spray nozzles and wiper blades, yet also a motor drive and a pump for the cleaning liquid (commonly water). These known cleaning devices thus are extremely complex and complicated as regards their construction and also require a lot of space so that they are quite conspicuous on the facades of buildings and negatively affect their appearance.
The known cleaning devices moreover are hardly suitable for cleaning the glasswork of the wings of sliding windows or also of sliding doors, since sliding windows or doors comprise wings offset relative to each other in depth which are arranged according to planes parallel to each other and overlap each other in the closed position. Thus, one cleaning device would have to be provided per wing, since the known cleaning devices are not suitable for a sufficient adjustment in depth, i.e. transversely to the plane of the sliding wings, so that one cleaning device after installation can only be associated to one wing
Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,411A a window with two displaceable wings and with a cleaning device of the initially defined type is known. This, however, is a cleaning device to be operated manually, in which water is supplied via filling funnels with the assistance of an external hose or the like to a cleaning ledge with water outflow openings. Accordingly, there is no permanent water supply, and the supplied water is unpressurized so that merely insufficient cleaning of the window wings is possible, apart from the cumbersome handling.
The invention has as its object to provide a cleaning device of the initially defined type which allows for an automatic, reliable and effective cleaning of the glasswork of the wings of the sliding windows or doors, respectively, in a simple manner, wherein the construction is to be as simple as possible and, moreover, inconspicuous so that the appearance of the sliding windows or doors, respectively, practically is not adversely affected.
The inventive sliding wing cleaning device of the initially defined type is characterised in that each cleaning liquid duct is connected with a pump arranged in the stationary framework via a supply duct extending in the stationary framework and is configured with spray openings distributed over the longitudinal extension of the ledge corresponding to the height of the glasswork, and that the supply duct which is connected with the cleaning ledge on the displaceable, outer sliding wing is formed by a hose comprising an additional length housed in the stationary framework.
With such a design, the object set out above is met in an advantageous manner, and a cleaning device is created which merges extremely inconspicuously in the appearance of the respective sliding window or sliding door. If the wings of the sliding windows or sliding doors are shifted horizontally relative to each other, this shifting movement simultaneously is utilised for the relative movement between cleaning elements and glasswork required during cleaning. In this manner, one cleaning unit, i.e. a cleaning ledge with cleaning liquid duct and spray openings, is arranged to be movable, and this simply by being mounted in the front end region of the displaceable outer sliding wing. The cleaning ledge associated to this outer sliding wing, however, may be stationarily attached to the stationary framework, cleaning of the glasswork of the outer sliding wing being realized during shifting of the outer sliding wing relative to the stationary cleaning ledge. In the closed state of the sliding window or door, the two cleaning ledgesxe2x80x94which both maybe relatively narrow and thus extremely inconspicuousxe2x80x94are located in the region of the front end of the outer sliding wing, where the glass pane is embraced in a vertical edge section in the usual manner so that the two cleaning ledges optically are not apparent. The remaining parts of the cleaning device, such as, in particular, the pump with associated motor, as well as the supply ducts may be stationarily housed within the stationary framework so that they remain invisible and thus cannot negatively affect the appearance of the sliding window or door either. The entire construction is also comparatively simple because only a few movable parts are present, and these do not require a separate movable undercarriage or the like, but may directly be mounted to the one, movable sliding wing. The wings as such may be displaced manually, yet it is also possible to provide a motor drive for at least one wing, e.g. the inner wing, for displacing the same, cf. e.g. DE 24 36 171 A. With a sliding wing motor drive a completely automatic cleaning of the wings can be attained during motor-caused displacement, and optionally also a computer control may be provided therefor. By the fact that the supply line connected with the cleaning ledge on the displaceable outer window wing is formed by a hose with an additional length housed in the stationary framework, the present cleaning device additionally is also suitable for longer displacement distances (and thus for larger sliding wings), and in this manner moreover an optically pleasing appearance can be ensured. Thus, a flexible hose connects the cleaning liquid duct of the cleaning ledge attached to the movable sliding wing with the pump within the stationary framework, the hose with its additional length providing for a compensation for the movement stroke of the sliding wing. The additional length may as such be provided by a small hose drum having a resiliently biased drum core which thereby will rotate automatically in the sense of reeling up, similar to a cable drum, so that the hose will always be held reeled up and tensioned, respectively. However, with sliding wings of larger dimensions, even if hoses may have comparatively small cross-sectionsxe2x80x94in the range of a few millimetersxe2x80x94this may result in such a large drum diameter (including the hose) that when housing the same in the stationary framework, oversized frame parts of the stationary framework will be required for accommodating the hose drum. On the other hand, it has also proven advantageous if the additional hose length is formed by a variable hose loop. To keep the hose loop tensioned and thus to ensure a proper drawing out or pulling in of the hose while the sliding wing is being shifted, it is furthermore advantageous if the hose loop is formed with a resiliently held hose pulley adjustable for shortening the loop against the spring force. In this embodiment, thus, the resilient hose roll ensures in the manner of a compensating roller that the hose always will be held under a certain tension and thus will take a proper course.
It has furthermore proven suitable if the supply duct connected with the duct of the cleaning ledge stationarily attached on the stationary framework is formed by a hose fixedly arranged in the stationary framework. Even if this supply duct thus may be fixed as regards its length, mounting thereof will be facilitated if it is formed by a hose, since usually the stationary framework parts are formed by section portions with closed compartments, in which case the hoses may simply be mounted into these sections.
To provide for the possibility of optionally also cleaning only one of the wings in a simple manner, it is moreover suitable if a locking member is arranged in at least one of the supply ducts, e.g. in the supply duct to the stationary cleaning ledge.
The pump may be connected via an appropriate suction or feed duct with a container for the cleaning liquid provided at any desired location; in particular, it is conceivable to provide a central container for several adjacently arranged sliding windows. However, to design each sliding window or each sliding door, respectively, autonomously, wherein the cleaning device practically should be integrated in the construction of the sliding window or sliding door, respectively, it is advantageous if the pump is connected with a cleaning liquid container provided in the lower frame part of the stationary framework via a feed duct. With a view to a space-saving configuration with a sufficiently large volume it is, furthermore, suitable if the elongate, e.g. box-section-type container extends substantially over the entire length of the lower frame part of the stationary framework. It is also advantageous if at least one inlet opening for supplying driving rain, condensation water or the like as well as for refilling cleaning liquid, in particular water, is associated to the container in an upper delimiting wall. Through the inlet opening possibly forming condensation water or driving rain thus can be utilized, and moreover, the required cleaning liquid, i.e. water, optionally additionally also cleaning agent as well as anti-freezing agent, can be filled into the container in a simple manner. To facilitate supplying the water etc., it is furthermore suitable if the inlet opening is arranged in deepened positions between upwardly projecting section webs of the lower frame part of the stationary framework. The upwardly projecting section webs may act like the walls of a funnel to thus facilitate filling of the container.
An advantageous embodiment is also characterised in that an overflow duct is connected to the container and extends to the outer side of the stationary framework so as to conduct away overflowing cleaning liquid. In this manner, water in excess may be drained on the outer side of the building, on the outer facade. In this respect it is suitable for a simple and hidden arrangement of the overflow duct if the overflow duct is arranged on the lower side of an outer window sill provided in a manner known per se.
An efficient, narrow configuration of the cleaning ledges can be achieved if each cleaning ledge is formed by a one-piece plastics or rubber section retained in a rigid fastening section and comprising a longitudinal channel forming the cleaning liquid duct which is transversely followed by the spray openings, as well as with the at least one wiper ledge for permanent abutment on the glasswork of the associated wing. In this respect it is furthermore advantageous if two wiper ledges are provided in the form of legs projecting, when seen in cross-section, U-like from a web which contains the channel. With this more or less symmetrical arrangement of the wiper ledges it can always be attainedxe2x80x94irrespective of the direction of movement of the sliding wingsxe2x80x94that the one wiper ledge carries out a pre-cleaning and the other wiper ledge then causes the pane to be wiped dry, i.e. the cleaning liquid sprayed out between the wiper ledges is wiped off. On the other hand, it is often suitable if a single wiper ledge is moulded to a channel-containing web in a manner laterally offset relative to the channel. With this design the individual wiper ledge can effect dry pre-cleaning of the glass pane during a forward stroke of the sliding wing, and immediately therebehind the cleaning liquid is sprayed from the channel through the spray openings. During the rearward stroke of the sliding wing, this liquid will be collected by the wiper ledge and wiped off, so that the glass pane or glasswork, respectively, will be dried. For a lateral excursion of the wiper ledge during the cleaning procedure it is also suitable if the wiper ledge follows the web via a connecting part which is thin as compared to the remaining wiper ledge.
For reliable wetting and cleaning of the glasswork it has proven suitable if the spray openings are arranged spaced from each other in cm-range, e.g. at intervals of from 1 to 4 cm. For this purpose it is also suitable if the spray openings are arranged more closely to each other in the upper glasswork region than in the lower region thereof. Moreover, it is advantageous if the spray openings have a.diameter in the range of tenths of a millimeter, e.g. 0.1 to 0.3 mm.
To supply the spray openings with cleaning liquid or water, respectively, it has proven to be sufficient if the ducts of the cleaning ledges have a round cross-section having a diameter in the range of mms, e.g. from 2 to 4 mms, in particular 3 mm.